Strange Love
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Years have passed since the Teen Titans disbanded, yet a romance still bubles when they find each other seated together on a plane. What happens when they admit their old feelings? Review and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Air Planes and Strangers**

 **Note: I do not own the teen titans, however I own this story! Please review and follow!**

The sun was too bright as I locked my front door, sighing as I know the horror of today. Travel is not for me. Swinging my purse over my shoulder I head down my front steps admiring the cute flower beds my neighbor helped me plant. The purple suitcase rolls on the ground as I walk with my Louis Vuitton heels clicking on the concrete. I throw the suitcase into the back of my jeep in a huff. All I can think about is how bad I need a cappuccino right now. Looking at my watch I decide I don't have enough time before I have to be at the airport. The drive isn't too long, but I still hate the drive with the crazy traffic. When I get to the gate, I'm completely exhausted but 5 minutes early to grab a cup of French vanilla cappuccino before they line up to board. Stupid flights.

I sigh as I sit in the uncomfortable seat, almost dreading the thought of who is seated next to me. Knowing my luck, it's a woman with a child who screams the entire flight, or someone who decides to talk the entire way. Looking out at the landing strip I almost don't notice the stranger sit down. I look at him in shock. "Richard?" I smile.

"Hey!" he hugs me. "Rachel its been too long!"

"Too long, where are you headed?"

"Well, I owed Bruce a favor so he sent me to Seattle for a meeting with a colleague. Now I'm headed home. " He smiles. His blue eyes are dazzling and gets me so distracted as they twinkle in the light. "Where you headed?"

"Oh uh, Bludhaven." I smile, "Convention for small business owners."  
"Hows the café doing?" he smiles as he fastens his seat belt."

"Oh its great, you should have seen it while you were in Seattle."

Suddenly the muscular mans thin cheeks turned red, and a smirk came across his face. He looked away and then back at me. "Rae, I went this morning before my flight."

"What did you think?" I smile, excitedly.

"It was nice." He bit his lip, "Looks similar to the one in Jump City".  
"I miss it." I look at the black acrylic fingernails on my thin fingers.

"Me too." He smiles as the plane takes off. "So where are you staying?"

"at the Hilltower inn?" I look at the file on top of my purse.

"No you're not." He gives me a stern look, "Bludhaven isn't safe as it is. No way you're staying at an Inn Falcon guys runs."

"It was $80 for two nights, I can protect myself." I look down.

"Rae, they use the basement as a women ring" he whispers to me.

Maybe it's the way I looked at him or my eyes, but he immediately grabbed my hand into his. Of course he would remember what happened with Slade on that rooftop. He's the only one awake to see the ending of his torture as he threw my body off of the roof from raping me. I look into his gorgeous eyes and see his compassion, "Stay with me, we have a lot to catch up on anyway." He smiles.

"I couldn't put you out like that." I smile rubbing my thumb over his hand as he continues to hold my shaky hand.

"I have a guest bedroom that has never been used, its an honor." He smiled. "I wont take no as an answer"

"Fine, you win" I smile.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" his eyes gaze into mine, making me instantly blush.

"3 years ago. I was 22 and we were all at the pizza place for a reunion before Kori went back to Tamaranian."  
"Have you heard from anyone since then?" his face takes on a somber look.

"No." I look out the window.

The last time the Teen Titans saw each other after the we disbanded there was an argument about Beastboy's new wife.. Terra. While in the end, she turned on Slade to save us, she still betrayed us all. I sigh as we look away from one another in silence. "I miss my friends." I say looking out at the clouds.

"you have me" he tightens his hold on my hand.

"With the 10 years we have known each other, I cant believe you still love me" I smile

"and you still love me" he brushes my long locks behind my ear.

"More than anything." I lean my lips into his.

The kiss is breathtaking. His lips are soft and he tastes like hazelnut and coffee. I pull away only for him to embrace my jaw kissing me longer. We finally break but both are biting our lips smiling. I've always loved him. Although he had a fling with Starfire, it didn't hold up when the end of the world came. Richard and I stayed together in secrecy until I was 20 and he was 21. We were caught making out in the workout room by the team. Starfire was upset, but eventually forgave us. And we were teased to no end until 6 months later when the town had been too quiet for too long, and we were no longer needed.

We all went our own ways. Richard didn't ask me to go with me. he asked me where I was going. I had no idea then, and told him that. His only response was to be safe. A few months later he found me in Seattle in a tiny apartment working at a Starbucks. Regret kept eating at him for not asking me to come, for not going with me. but we decided that my life was there now, and his was in Bludhaven. We were across the country from each other and couldn't sacrifice our human lives for what we had when we were heros.

"Ive missed you Rachel" he smiles.

"You are always welcomed to contact me Richard," I touch his face lightly.

"Rae, it hurts too bad to see you and talk to you a thousand miles away and not touch you." he brushes my hair back.

"I know the feeling."

"We'll have a weekend together though." I sigh.

"Yeah." He smiles. I finally glance off of his face and notice his suit. Its Ralf Lauren, with brass cuff links. The suit is grey with a white button up shirt and a navy tie.

"You always looked good in a suit." I smile

"Did you just check me out?" he smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I bite my lip.

"You don't look to bad either Rae" he smiles, I look up at his eyes staring at my chest.

"Um, Mr. Grayson. My eyes are up here." I hold his chin up. He flashes me his drop dead gorgeous smile that sends shivers up my spine.

"Its going to be a good weekend." He kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Treasured Love.**

The town of Bludhaven had a feeling of dome to it, people looked happy, but scared at the same time. The town wasn't modern at all. while the people wore popular clothes, drove new cars. The buildings looked as if they could fall in at any second. Some were better than others, but they all needed updated. Bludhaven was worse than Gotham. Its gloomy and sad. I didn't think a whole town could be so depressing like this. "It's a lot better when the sun is out Rae." Richard smiles as he stops at a red light.

"It's a depressing place otherwise." I look at the police car speeding after a van, with it slowly pulling over.

"I bet Nightwing has a lot to do here when it goes dark out." I smirk.

"That he does, but for the past two nights he hasn't been available." He smirks back as he turns into a residential area. "For the next two nights he wont be going out, unless he has some hero chick with him"

"I heard his hero chick is a real loser."

"Eh, she can be. But hes so worse. All he does is do flips and show off."

My giggle interrupts his rambling. He smiles shaking his head, "That's it." He points at a grey town house. Pressing a key on his dash board, the door to his garage opens revealing a black bike on the side, with enough room for his jaguar. He pulls in closing the door.

"So Officer Grayson, what do the boys say about your Jag?" I smile as we get out of the car.

"Well, at first I was teased, until I punched someone over saying I had my daddy's credit card." He poped the trunk grabbing our suitcase. Before I think a big smile spreads across my face. "What?" he opens the door into the kitchen.

"I rode in Richard Graysons car and now I'm in his house. Do you know how many girls wish to say that?" I blush.

"Rae, I took your virginity when you were 16, now your all girly about being in my house." He smiles.

"Oh my god, I get to sleep in Richards bed!" I joke as he kisses me. He laughs as we exchange cute pecks. Suddenly they get longer and more passionate. "So the tour?" I almost moan as he kisses my neck.

"Kitchen." He grabs my hips walking me into the living room, "Couch, tv." He continues kissing my neck slowly biting as he works us into the hallway, "my room." he opens it revealing the large bed.

Slowly he lays me on the bed as we kiss. My fingers intertwine with his hair pulling it hard as he unbuttons my top. Yanking his tie off, I release its clutch as I begin working on his white shirt. I moan loud as his mouth slides onto my cleavage as he unhooks my bra. I slide his shirt off revealing his muscles. I kiss him hard as I rush into him, unclasping his belt. His hands push my skirt up as he kisses me. his brows furrows, and he rushes like me. Its mind blowing and fast. But after an hour were passed out in a heap under the sheets.

I wake up curled into his chest, warm and snuggled together. I look into his face. His hair is flat now instead of spiked, but still the same length. I smile at how relaxed he is when he sleeps. Its rare for him to be like this. Gently I raise my hand, softly grazing his face. I trace his jaw line, and kiss his softly as I slip out of bed. I wander naked out of the bedroom in search of my suitcase to find some clothes to shower and dress into. As I make it into the kitchen and place it on the table I hear a coughing from the front room. I turn to see a man standing by the window.

My scream is curtling as Richard sprints into the kitchen. I duck behind the counter trying to hide my naked figure as I throw a shield up preventing the intruder from entering the kitchen. Richard stops before he can get to the window and quickly grabs a throw pillow from the couch covering him. He sighs out, "Why are you in Bludhaven."

"Because I sent you to Seattle and haven't heard a word since yesterday."

"Got Busy" he sighs

"Oh I could tell by the naked woman in your kitchen." He continues to look outside. Richard walks with the pillow over his crotch grabbing a blanket from the chair and throwing it at me.

"Its Bruce." He sighs. I quickly wrap myself in the blanket. Grabbing my suitcase I rush into the bedroom to dress. "Ill be back in a second." He says before following me. "Im so sorry Rae." He shakes his head as he pulls basketball shorts and a tee out of his dresser.

"Its been an eventful night, I got to ride in Richard Graysons car, go into his house, fucked his brains out, then his dad got to see me naked."

"Have I told you how much I miss your sarcasm?" he kisses my forehead

I smile as I slip on my sweat pants. He opens the door and we both walk out. Richard flips the front room light on, "Coffee?" he asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Rachel?" Bruce looks shocked, "I didn't even recognize you."

"Well, you've never seen me naked until now, Bruce ." I smile as I walk into the kitchen. I open his fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "My hairs grown out."

"It's the happy glow of you. Very interesting night if I might say." He smiles, "did you get those files son?"

"Yes, I was going to send them to you in the morning." He pours a cup of coffee and hands it to him. "also got him to donate an extra 20 to the charity ball in February."

"Maybe I should send you to do more deals." He looks at the filles.

"I'm a cop, sorry this can't happen again for a while." He turns to me touching my back slowly rubbing as he sips his coffee.

"So Rachel, how is life treating you these days?" he opens the files

"I own a café in Seattle." I sip the water.

"Its amazing. I visited while on business." Richard chimes in

"Is that so? I never saw you as one for the business world." Bruce smiles.

"I may not run an enterprise, but I think I do just fine at my café." I smile.

"Guess I'll have to check it out sometime." He closes the vanilla envelope with the documents inside. "Sorry for scaring you. Just needed to know everything is okay."

"It is." Richard smiled, "I will see you Tuesday night."  
Bruce nods taking the file, walking out of the front door. I turn to Richard as he pulls the takeout menus out of a drawer near the sink. "Whatcha in the mood for Rae?"

"Pizza?" I smile.

"Pepperoni and sausage?"

"the best." I hug him from behind.

"Ive been told Richard Grayson can be." He smiles as he punches in the numbers on his iPhone. Quickly ordering the pizza to a teen boy.

"So are you okay with attending the Charity ball with me?"

"We agreed it would be just this weekend, Richard. Long distance never works." I look down as he hangs up the phone.

"Since we stopped seeing each other, have you seen anyone?" he smirks.

"What? No. I-"

"Me either." He sighs, "I cant move on from you. I've went on a few dates. But none of them would look at the lobster and ask if they can make it green. Or chug a bottle of wine and proceed to walk on the beach barefoot."

"I love you Richard. But we are too far apart from one another. Your life is here with Bludhaven as Nightwing, and a police officer. Bruce is here." I sigh. "My life is in Seattle. I own my café. I live in a condominium and have a few friends."

"We'll make it work." he grabs my hips.

"So for the rest of our lives we will see each other every 3 years, and the rest text and skype?" I turn and walk into the living room. "No I'm not entertaining the-"

"Rachel. Marry me"….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **After the Weekend**

The scent of hazelnut fills my mind as I sit in the small office with my computer slowly placing an order to avoid returning to my employees to deal with the morning rush. I know I don't have to help, but I am here. I sigh sitting with my head in my hands. A soft knock on my office door jolts me from my daze. I look up to see a bouquet full of flowers being held by my manager, Jessica. She smiles big, "Guess there was more to Bludhaven than you let on."

"Yes, but I don't feel like discussing it right now." I sigh taking the flowers and putting them on my desk with the beautiful crystal vase. I smile at the lilies with baby breath. My favorite. "Jessica, I need you to close today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just not in the mood to be around people today." I sit down in the seat to the computer to finish the order to keep the café open. Jessica leaves as my attention directs at the screen. My head is pounding with the feelings flooding me from everyone. Although Richard is hours away, Im picking up everyones feelings. No I cant feel his, but it makes my emotions raw how we left everything. With closing the computer I read the note attached to the card.

Rachel,

Thinking of your beautiful face every day.

Forever yours,

Richard Grayson

The smile fills my face before I can think. What the hell am I doing? I cant think of him. Why did he even send these? We agreed on a weekend, and then he proposes to me. sighing I throw the flowers in the trash grabbing my purse, I lock my office. With a wave I walk out onto the busy streets. He should have proposed when we before the team went our own ways. He should have asked me to go with, or to stay. I needed him, but he didn't want me. Richard needed to break free of Robin, and he did. Now as Nightwing, he returns to me. I plug my earbuds in as I walk down the busy side walk of Seattle. Sappy songs is all I've been listening to lately. They sooth me. Closer by the Chainsmokers and Halsey just sends shivers down my spine.

Walking up my steps im almost in tears. I wasn't prepared for this. I wandered for months not knowing where to go after he left. Finally finding Seattle I called it home. Ive loved him since I was 16, here I am 10 years later still in love with him. Sliding to my floor I sit in my dark and quiet apartment with tears sliding down my face. My couch floats in the air as my emotions grow. Im weeping as the glass coffee table bursts. Slumping into a ball I cry myself to sleep.

Love Sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Visitor**

The bangs wake me from my slumber, crawling out of my bed, I listed to the banging on my door. Its 3 in the morning. My bare feet tiptoe along the cool hardwood as I try to sense the person. Its familiar. "Friend Raven!" the woman yells looking through the window. I let out a sigh realizing who is on the other side. Flipping on a light I unlock the door to the red headed goddess. Regret consumes me as she squeezes me in a hug. 'Star, I cant breath." I gasp.

"Friend! I have missed you!' she smiles pulling her suitcase in behind her.

"what are you doing here?" I yawn.

"Did you not get the mail of e?" she raises her eyebrow in confussion

"Eh, its been a shitty few weeks I haven't touched my laptop in about a week." I smile walking into the kitchen, "Guess I should read it."

"Everyone is meeting back in jump city for the next few days to eat and catch the up."

"Everyone" I stare blankly.

"Yes, the beastboy without Terra, Cyborg, you and I, and Nightwing." She gleams.

"Oh, uh. Cool." I smile. "So youll be staying here?"

"Yes, if that is the ok."

"Yes, its deffinatly okay." I smile, "Ive told you your welcome any time."

"Oh thank you!" she hugs again.

"You know where everything is from the last time, im going to head back to bed, since im assuming we leave for jump tomorrow afternoon?" she nods as she pulls a bottle of mustard from the cabnet I keep here for her. "Okay, I have to go into work and get everything situated."

Heading into my room I close the door and lay back in my bed. Its been a few weeks since I had my nervous breakdown from turning Richards proposal down. Although I should be freaking out at the thought of seeing him, Im not. Truth is, its kind of a good thing. I doze off, but am awaken by the loud alarm clock next to my ear. Turning it off, I switch on my lamp slowly sitting up in bed. A light knock comes to my door. "Come in." I yawn.

"are you awake for the day?" Starfire smiles bringing in a box of cereal with 2 bowl and milk with spoons rattling the bowls.

"Yes." I smile.

"Oh joyous." She sits cross legged on the bed handing me supplies. We sit in silence eating the cereal. "I am sorry I intruded on you." she looks serious.

"Star, you didn't intrude on me."

"But I am afraid I have." She looks down. "You didn't expect guest so your positive pregnancy test still sat on the counter."

"Oh" shock registers my face. "Yeah, I uh."

"You do not have to explain yourself." She smiles, "Just know I will be here." With her empty bowl she starts to walk out.

"Star." I get her attention. "I haven't really let it sunk in, im still in shock. Thank you though" I smile

She nods leaving the room with a smile. Looking down at the bowl im left with my thoughts. I told him I couldn't marry him because we agreed on it only being one weekend, yet here I am pregnant with his child. Trying to push the tears back I get up and begin getting ready for the day. Dragging the suitcase out of my closet I pack my uniform with a few citizen outfits. I dress in jeans and a tee as I know the road trip will be long and I want to be comfortable. Brushing my long hair into a bun I fit sunglasses on top of my head. With thick eyeliner and chapstick im ready. On my way to the front room I grab my toiletry bag along with the test off of the counter. Shoving it in my bag I throw it by the front door.

Going to my purse I grab my phone quickly browsing the emails and texts ive been ignoring. Guess I shouldn't have. I sigh at the time, "I'll be back in an hour so we can get going." Starfire yells okay from the guestbedroom as she giggles over cat videos. I roll my eyes as I head out the door. I drive to the café, which I usualy don't do since its only a 20 minute walk. Parking out front, I unlock the door to begin my tasks. With some change to the scheduale, an order placed for the same thing as a few weeks ago give or take and a note im ready to depart. As im heading for the door, Jessica is here to begin the prep.

"Wow, early bird its been a few months since you came in early." She smiled.

"Well, im actually going to be gone for a week on a family emergency. Change in the schedule, I put you on a few doubles. Every double is two times the pay. Im so sorry." I throw my phone in my bag and head for the door, rushed.

"That's great, I actually found out im pregnant with twins so I need some more money." She smiles turning on the lights.

"Your pregnant?" I stop.

"Yeah, 10 weeks." She shows her little bump. I stare at her with shock, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I have to go." I gulp rushing out.

Heading home I smile, guess there was something in the water. I fill the tank up before getting home, along with grabbing a bottle of mustard to go with some bottled water. Im greeted at the door by an excited Starfire. "I will carry your bag." She smiles, "You shouldn't lug on them." Rolling my eyes I lock the door following her to my jeep. Riding in a car with Starfire takes a lot of patience. She snaps about 50 selfies, with me included in some. Its fine though. I love it though. She sings loud to the music, messes with the windows for the first hour until shes bored.

"So have you thought about it anymore?" she brings it up out of the blue.

"No, haven't really had time." I sigh knowing I've thought about it every second of the day.

"I cant believe you get to expierence the joy of blonqueting!" she smiles

"Explination Star?"

"On your planet it is refered to the birth." She smiles.

"That's painful, and something I really don't find joyous." I sigh.

"Is the father more excited than you?" she cuddles in the seat with a blanket.

"Star I haven't told him yet."

"What?" she throws the blanket off in shock, "Why the not! He will be happy. Who is it anyway?"

"I think I need to tell the father before I release his name." I sigh with a headache forming.

"What will you tell the team?"

Quickly I pull over to the side of the highway turning my hazards on. I turn looking Starfire in the eyes. "I am not telling them anything. And I would appreciate it if this secret stays between you and i."

"Oh yes." She sits glumly, "Sorry."

"Its fine, its just something I don't want to talk about right now." I sigh getting back on the road.

The rest of the trip is quiet as Starfire sleeps in the passenger seat. As we make it into jump city a sense of anxiety fills my mind. Its not mine, its his. Hes nervous to see me. as I drive down the busy city streets I try to dig more into his mind without being sensed. Its too overwhelming and I stop. I feel his love, his fear, anxiety and regret. Turning left I see the giant T and I nudge her arm to wake her. "Star, were home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Reunion**

The sun shines through the glass walls as we enter the main room, with my heart skipping a beat as I see the figure staring out of it. His black hair lays messy on his head with his mask covering those beautiful blue eyes. The suit shows every muscle hes built for years. I bite my lip as he turns to us, revealing his thin lips, ive kissed so many times. He notices shooting me a crooked grin. This makes the blush even more intense on my cheeks.

"Nightwing!" Starfire Flys to him, embracing him in a hug. Jealousy shoots through me and I immediately feel bare. Missing my cloak I turn from the main room heading for my private suite.

These halls are home, I carefully brush them with my hand against the wall as I walk to my room. entering my door the dust is immaculate on my furniture. I sigh walking to the windows pulling back the curtains letting the sun light my room. grabbing the empty laundry basket I pull the dust covered sheets off throwing them in. I carry them out when I run smack dab into Nightwing.

"Rich- Nightwing." I sigh, "Hard to switch from citizen to heroine again." I smile walking towards the laundry room with him in tow.

"How have you been?" he carrys a cup of coffee watching me load the washer.

"Can I be honest?" I throw the laundry soap in.

"always." He sits his cup down on the counter above the machines leaning on the cabinet.

"I cant tell if I want to bite your lip every time you throw me that smile or take that mask off." I stop realizing this is not what I meant to say. Its then I realized lust broke through. Shock registers his face as the quiet goth girl just verbally molested him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I cover my face.

"Don't be." He picks my chin up as I uncover my face, bringing us face to face. Were inches apart and his breath is on my lips. He leans in closing the gap and our lips touch. My adrenaline kicks in and I'm groping his face, pushing myself onto him. His hands grip my hips, then to cup my ass, lifting me onto him. My hands fly through his hair and I bite his lip hard. A low moan escapes his mouth but were suddenly stopped when we hear a gasp. We turn to the open door to see Starfire with a basket and Beast boy behind her.

We scramble away from each other and I'm sat down. "Hey, BB good to see you" I lick my lips awkwardly as I open the cabinet grabbing cleaning supplies.

"You two are still together."

"No." Nightwing scoots past them into the hall. Hurt fills my heart as I look back at him. He turns around sensing it through the bond. But im quickly overcome with anger as I grab the supplies slamming the cabinet door and going into the hall walking past him fast. "Rae." He follows.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who said no." tears slide down my face.

"Then say yes. Rae." We stop in front of the door. "I love you."

I sigh opening my door. He follows me in as I leave it open. Sitting the supplies down I turn to him with his mask in his hands as he closes the door. "Marriage is a commitment, not a solution Dick. I don't know what to do." I sit on the bed with my head in my hands.

"I'll wait forever for you." he sits next to me rubbing my back.

"Richard, I need to tell you something." I wipe my tears away trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm-"

"Dudes! You might want to get out here!" Beastboy bangs on the door. The urgency sends us running to the door. We follow beastboy down the halls to the main room as Nightwing puts his mask on.

We enter the main room to see Jinx and Flash along with Bumblebee and Cyborg. Jinx stands with her hands bracing her back as her belly protrudes out. Flash stands talking with Cyborg lightly touching the big belly. "Wow, congradulations." Starfire looks at Bumblebee's ring.

"Hey," I smile walking towards the crowd. "Guess ive missed a lot." I hug Cyborg and turn to look at the ring. "When is the big day?"

"Next March." She gleams, "Don't worry you all are invited, and Rae you have to be a bridesmaid."

"Id be honered" I smile.

"Happiness looks good on you Rae." Cyborg smiles.

We all sit on the couch discussing how our lives have been since we last met 3 years ago. Beastboy tries not to talk much about Terra but as his wife it slips out sometimes. I cringe every time but it eases each time. Jinx and Flash will be welcoming their little girl into the world sometime in the next 3 weeks. They've already picked out her name. Lucy Marie. We talk for hours it seems like, through pizza and video games. With my laundry done and on my bed I return to my room to finish cleaning while everyone goes to their own rooms to sleep.

I'm almost done when a knock interrupts my focus. I open the door to starfire with a plastic grocery bag. She smiles lightly handing it to me. "I know it is the sore of subject, but I hope you accept my gift." Looking into the bag is a book on pregnancy and prenatals.

"Thank you Star." I smile looking at the cover of the book.

"Sleep well friend." She smiles walking away.

Closing my door I begin to pull the book out carefully examining the front. I sit the bottle of prenatals on my bed side and the book next to it. Changing into sleep shorts and a tank top, I snuggle under the clean sheets with my side lamp on beginning to read the pregnancy book. An hour or two pass and I'm overwhelmed. I close the book and sit it on the table turning the light off. I didn't expect this to happen to me ever, and now that it has, I'm overwhelmed. A baby wasn't in my plans. I sleep hard and dreamless until I feel something. I jump up to Richard crawling under the sheets with me.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He smiles snuggling me close against his bare chest. I breath in his cologne and it soothes me. "I should have came in here sooner." He rubs my back softly.

"What time is it?" I kiss his muscled chest.

"5 in the morning." He kisses my forehead.

"Its almost time to get up, your just now going to bed?" I yawn.

"Been working out. Its nice having a full gym."

"So we got interrupted earlier in our conversation." I swallow.

"What were we talking about?" he smiles.

"about our agreement for the weekend."

"Do you still just want to be just that weekend." He looks in my eyes.

"No." I kiss his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Truth**

My fingers nervously tap on the counter as I woke alone in my room without telling Richard about the pregnancy. The head phones fit in my ear perfectly as I brew my tea. I look over to Beastboy standing by the window on the phone to Terra. Jinx and Bumblebee sit at the table eating breakfast with Cyborg and Flash standing next to the computers. I turn around as the tea calls my attention. Sipping on my tea I focus on the music, closing my eyes zoning out. Im brought back by an awful smell. I rip my earbuds out looking around to see Beastboy cooking tofu eggs. My stomach turns and I suddenly feel my tea and donut coming up.

"Oh god." I gasp as I fall to my knees in front of the kitchen trash can puking. Flash is there with no warning holding my hair back.

"Whoa. You okay?" he talks to me as I pant.

"Yeah, thanks. Mind grabbing me a towel." I smile as he hands me it before I finish my sentence. "You know that's considered showing off."

"Eh, you needed help." He helps me up.

"Feeling okay Rae?" Jinx bites her toast rubbing her belly.

"Just queasy, I'm going to head to my room." I smile grabbing my tea and phone trying to stop the stares.

Instead of going to my room, I make it to his door. Knocking lightly it opens to his uniform and mask. "Hey, wow. You look great." He smiles as I stand in my uniform. The leotard and cloak feels even better now that its been years since ive put it on. I smile at his comment. "Come here for some more morning sex?" he jokes letting me in.

"No actually I came here to tell you something." I look into my tea.

"Sounds serious." He grabs the cup from my hands sitting it on the desk, pulling me in.

"Very." I smile placing my fingernail under his mask lightly lifting it off of his eyes. He holds me close to him. Close enough to kiss. I swim in his breath as I close my eyes. I sigh opening my eyes looking up at his blue beauties. I slowly grip his cheek. "I'm pregnant."

I watch as the relaxed man in front of me suddenly grows tense. His fingers suddenly tighten on my skin, they're clammy feeling. I feel his emotions, and their gut retching. Shock and fear consumes him. He licks his lips and swallows. "Oh." He chokes out.

"Oh?" I suddenly turn red backing up from him. "That's it?"

"are you sure?" he gulps as his eyes drop to my belly and then to my face. His next feeling of uncertainty rips through me.

"Positive test, no period, swollen feet, tender breasts, and uh. Morning sickness." I choke out trying to pull back the tears. He's silent. I look up to see him leaned on his desk thinking. I try to pry but over the years hes learned how to keep a wall up from me. his mind to me is blank right now.

"We cant Rae." He turns to me looking directly in my eyes.

"Cant what?" I feel my eyes fight harder to keep the tears back.

'We cant have a baby." He sighs trying to avoid my feelings. The bonds a two way street. He can feel my emotions, and read my thoughts.

"It's a little too late for that Richard, I'm pregnant"

"I mean we have to get rid of it." He sighs.

My eyes go from the floor to his face. His wall is still up, so I cant tell his emotions. I cant tell what hes thinking. I stand on shaking legs. "Im going home, and you don't ever need to contact me again." I wipe the tears away as i walk past him. He tenses as my body moves to the door. But he doesn't move. He doesn't speak. The man stays still. Again he will let me leave without fighting. Without asking me to stay.

I close his door behind me and stand there for a second. Nothing. I sigh wiping my tears away, I walk to my room silently sobbing. I enter the dark room of my childhood with an unberable emotion crushing me harder than ever. Ive dealt with him breaking my heart before, but this time its different. It's a new swarm of emotions. Not only did he break my heart, he expected me to get rid of the life we created.

Heart break, crushing hoplessness, anger, sadness, and fear crash into my chest. I feel raw with emotions. Its my own. How I wish I could feel his right now. No I don't wish, I feel the anger pushing through. I grab my suitcase quickly dressing in jeans and a tshirt. I throw my uniform in a ball into the case. Packing everything In a solid 2 minutes. I pull the handle, carrying it out of my room. tears still swipe my face as I make it to the garage without running into anyone. However after the purple suitcase is in my backseat I jump at the presence.

"Sis, you okay?" Cyborgs filled with concern.

"No." I sob, trying to get myself under control.

"Talk to me." he puts his hand on my shoulder calming my down.

"Just a lot going on right now." I sigh wiping my tears away. I cant tell him I'm pregnant with Richards baby. While he doesn't want it, he surely doesn't want anyone else to know.

"You and Nightwing having issues?" he sighs, "I heard about the laundry room."

"No were not together, I have to go." I look away as I open my drivers door.

"Sis, come on don't go." He pleads.

"I have to get home, I'm sorry." I sit in my seat. He nods knowing this isn't me and I need my space.

Turning the key, the engine on the jeep hums to life. I grip the steering wheel as I turn out of the garage, watching cyborg standing in the review mirror. He stands confused and upset. Driving through jump city a sense of home fills me. I miss this place. The place where I fell in love, the place where I faced my fears. I zone out driving through downtown, until the explosion sends my car hurling back. It happens so quick, I'm stunned. My nose is bleeding and I ache as I hang upside down in the drivers seat with the jeep on its roof. I look around at the fire on the streets. People run as the fire engulfs cars. My eyes are heavy but I force them open as I watch everything.

The man almost makes me scream as he stands in front of my overturned jeep with the same uniform on. The half black and gold mask brings back many memories. Slade…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Panic**

My fingers yank hard on the seatbelt clip as his boots slowly inch towards me with every step. As he approaches my door I quickly use my powers, sinking through my car sitting me on my knees 10 feet back from the car. I groan at the pain as bone sticks out of my right arm. My head is spinning and my vision is cloudy. I focus, forcing myself to my feet as he stands close watching me.

"Its been so long Raven." His hands are behind his back as he stares at me.

"What do you want?" I groan in pain

"Your child." He laughs. I look up to be met by emptiness. The flames still ignite the street, but the man is gone. How did he know? Why? I stand in the street holding my bleeding arm filled with anger.

"Raven!" her shriek breaks through my thoughts. I turn to see Starfire flying through. She lands next to me, worry consuming her. "Who did this to you." she looks at my arm. The others start pouring in minus Jinx and Flash. Nightwing stands the farthest away, still with his wall up. I look away from him.

"I don't know. Must have been an explosion" I focus my energy on my arm to heal it.

"Im detecting a manmade substance as the source."

"So a bomb?" Beastboy looks over the rubble.

"You didn't see anything?" Nightwing looks at me. I stop looking at his eyes. Anger is in them.

"No." I lie. Looking away I continue to heal my arm.

"You need to be checked out." Cyborg looks at the wound.

"I'm fine." I sigh looking at my car. "Just finished paying off the motherfucker."

"The motherfucker had a tracking device on it." Nightwing stands at the driver side examining the black box hidden in my wheel well. "Professional did it, no scratches when they installed it."

"So somebody is after you." Beastboy sighed. I finish healing my arm, but the pain radiates, "Rae you hear me?"

"Yeah. Its fine." I flex my fingers.

"Fine?" Nightwing turns at me angry. "Fine that someone is following you, set an explosion to kill you. This is far from fine Raven"

"Who are you to give a fuck now?" I yell.

"I do care." He clentches his teeth walking towards me. "Just because I don't pack my shit and leave without a goodbye doesn't mean I'm not upset."

"I told you I was going home" I yell as were right next to each other.

"Hard to take you serious when you hide shit from me." his voice is booming.

"Hide? I told you! I told you as soon as I had a fucking chance!"

"How long have you known, a week? Two weeks? Yet you wait until now."

"Sorry I cant just hop on the plane and go! I have my life there!"

"No but you could pick up a damn phone!" he yells "We had to send Kori to make sure you knew because you decide to not answer the phone or email."

"Because unlike you, my heart fucking hurts everytime I think of you." my anger lifts and tears slide down my face. I look around and see all of our friends staring with their mouths open, unable to understand what were talking about. I turn away beginning to walk away. When his hand sits on my shoulder.

"Rae, just because I don't cry, doesn't mean I don't hurt." He speaks softly. I stand still as I feel my stomach cramp. I look down to the light denim noticing the hint of red. Blood. "Rae?" he notices my worry. Before I have time to think he scoops me up and begins to yell. "Cyborg, hospital." He rushes to the T car. im shoved into the back seat where Nightwing quickly slams the door with Cyborg pushing on the gas. Nightwing looks over at me, worry filling his eyes.

Im weeping as I sit stunned. I stare at the blood wondering if this fight was for something I now lost. Nightwing sits silent focusing on the buildings. We don't touch. We don't talk. I just cry a we speed down the road. We get to the ER where the team lands. Nightwing cradles me again walking into the ER, past the front desk to the rooms.

Nurses notice and begin clearing the way to a specialty room set aside for Titans. They begin swarming in as im set on the bed. A doctor quickly follows. "Whats the matter?" he comes in grabbing a clip board.

"Shes bleeding." Nightwing stutters, "and p-p-preg-pregnant."

The nurses wear a shocked look but quickly begin their work. a machine is brought in, and my shirt is lifted up. They begin to rub a gel on my belly with a wand. Nightwing stays back out of the way. His wall is down, and his feelings are worry and anger. I close my eyes wishing this nightmare would go away. The nurses still rush, but the world stops when the machine starts making nose. Its the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. A heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Second Floor**

The walls are colored light blue with the white tile, making the room peaceful. It smells clean and sterile, in the hospital kind of way. The sheets are thin but starchy to touch. My bed isn't too comfortable, especially with the wires in my arms and the monitor on my belly. My eyes are tired but I stare at the black boxed television mounted to the wall. The news broadcast's the explosion earlier today. Thankfully they missed Nightwing and I arguing, but caught him picking me up and running with me. after they found the heartbeat, they checked me out making sure I was okay. They decided since I was so early in my pregnancy to keep me for 24 hours. Nightwing stayed there with me, but as they did a pelvic exam he bowed out for privacy and I haven't seen him since.

Arguing in front of everyone over a child he wanted me to get rid of, my knight in fucking shining armor. I lean my head back into the pillow thinking of everything I need to do now. Call the insurance company, get a loner car to seattle, then make an appointment with a doctor there. figure out how the hell im going to raise a child and run a business. My head stats to spin and suddenly I throw the remote across the room into the wall. "They said you cant be under any stress." Nightwing stands at the door with a takeout bag

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here." I turn to the window. He sighs walking across the room to my side table. He sits the bag down pulling out a bottle of water, a spinach salad and a yogurt. He throws the bag away and turns walking to the door.

"Has folic acid, helps with spine development." He sighs leaving the room. I stare at the now empty door frame, then at the salad. I hate this. I hate this anger I feel towards him. The angers mixed with love, and sadness. Its too much to take in right now. He told me we couldn't have the baby, and now is giving me folic acid riched food for the baby?

"What a cluster fuck" I put my head in my hands. I lean my head back into the pillow, closing my eyes. I fall asleep for what seems like days until I wake to a snoring sound other than mine. Its dark out and the tv is still on. I look to my left where Nightwing sits in a recliner snoring with files on his lap. I smile slightly until I remember whats happened today. I sigh as I swing my legs over the bed, hoping to make it to the bathroom without waking him. But as soon as I get out of bed, my machine starts buzzing with an empty IV bag. Involuntary I shush it. Then look to Nightwing whos staring at me.

He awkwardly clears his throat setting up, quickly organizing the files. A nurse comes in. "Oh your up." She smiles.

"I need to use the restroom." I sigh.

She quickly clamps the IV unhooking me from the machine. She smiles as she unhooks the monitor on my belly. After I go to the bathroom and get everything hooked back up. I look at Nightwing standing next to the window. "Hungry? You didn't eat earlier." He turns to me avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah." I lean my head back.

"What do you want, I can run anywhere. Hospital food sucks and cafeteria is closed." He lightly smiles.

"What happened to the salad?" I look over to the empty table.

"Rae, I gave that to you 14 hours ago, I threw it away. You've been asleep for a while."

"Oh." I look down feeling suddenly emotional. "I'm sorry." I begin to cry.

"Its fine, but you need to eat." He sighs. "I can get you another one if you want" I nod in response trying to hide my tears. He leaves the room quietly. A nurse brings me a glass of ice water as I watch a rerun of Friends on tv. Nightwing comes back carrying the salad with a fork. He slides the table over me and sits it down.

"Thank you." I begin to eat. Its so good. I end up eating it all in about 3 minutes. We sit in silence as we watch the episode together. Its awkward being next to him with so many emotions and thoughts. he sits looking at a tablet screen, swiping every now and then.

"Did you want anything else?" he throws the empty container away.

"No." I sigh.

"Insurance totaled the Jeep. But with your policy and the worth of it, they are giving you $12,000." He looks at the screen, "They only wanted to give you $6,000, but with you using them for your business, home, car, and life, I made them refigure."

"You talked to my insurance company?" I stare blankly.

"Yes. You also have a rental car for the next thirty days or until you can find a new one. No charge "

"You get that from Bruce." I blurt out.

"What?" he looks puzzled.

"Making sure business in order when you cant help any other way." I look down, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"How are you feeling?" he stays focused on the screen.

"Confussed," I look directly at him. He sighs turning the tablet off giving me his attention. "You say you love me, that you want to be with me. You even proposed." I sigh, "Yet when we created a life that all went out the door. You wanted me to kill our unborn child. Then you come in talking about pregnancy shit of whats good, like you care."

"Rae-" he begins.

"Don't Rae me Richard, I'm very angry at you and have every right to be." I scowl at him as he tenses.

"When I was a child I was used as a pawn to Batman. I was his weakness. So they would torcher me if caught. Try to brain wash me." he looks away for a second and then back, "While I imagined having kids one day. Nightwing didn't exist to stop bad guys. Unfortuantly there are bad guys, and I am Nightwing. Raven, I'm scared to death of burying our own child because of who I am."

"and I haven't thought of that?" I stare. "That's been the number one thing on my mind, of what happens when a motherfucker touches my child." I sigh closing my eyes taking a deep breath. "You wanted me to kill our child before someone else could?" I question.

"Wasn't really thinking Raven." He sighed. "Its just a big slap in the face."

"Oh really, I thought the pink plus sign on the test was the slap as I cried in my apartment over you." I cross my arms.

"Hey, you're the one who said no." he retorted, "you're the one who said it was only a weekend thing."

"and you're the one who said you loved me and then left in the middle of the night, not giving a damn about what or where I was going."

"I found you and tried to make things right." He snarls standing up

"Too little too late!" I yell.

"I'm sorry Rae, I just lose my fucking mind when I'm around you. when you do the simplest things, its as if you could rule the world. Reading a book you involuntary bite your lip at the tense moments. You live in the stories. Your eyes widen with the first sip of cappuccino and you always smile when you remove the cup from those soft lips." He sighs looking up from the floor. "You make me weak and stupid. Sometimes I feel so inferior to you."

"Oh." I stare at my nails trying to comprehend everything he just said.

"I know your life is there, but I have some property pinned in bludhaven to open a second shop. In business districts, which don't have a lot of shops. By my statistics youd have 20% more profit there than in Seattle. On weekends I can fly you to bludhaven or whenever you want." He sighs. "Please don't get rid of the baby. I was scared and stupid." He sits on the bed taking his mask off. "I do love you Rachel. I'll do whatever to make this work. If not for us, for our child.

"I need time." I breath as the nurse walks in. Nightwing turns putting his mask on.

"Sir, the doctor warned you." she looked at the screen. "You've got to go." She ordered. He sighed and nodded. Learning over he kissed my forehead.

"Sorry honey, I gotta go. I didn't mean to get you worked up." He heads for the door as I continue staring down.

My mind aches with the day. I look out to the rising sun trying to think, but I close my eyes trying to remember the feel of his lips on my forehead. Do I forgive him? Or do I hold it against him? I have to forgive him of everything. Of leaving me when the titans left, of not contacting me for months, for finding me when I was finally settled, for proposing to me bringing every feeling rushing back, and the biggest… asking me to abort our child..


End file.
